


Peach's Implausible Burgers

by DudeManWriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Overeating, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeManWriter/pseuds/DudeManWriter
Summary: A mysterious flower found in the woods becomes part of Peach's plant-based burgers. This'll be fine.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Peach's Implausible Burgers

[Contains stuffing and weight gain]

“Okay, gotta get this right, or I’m definitely going to be fired,” Professor Peach mumbled to herself, a hint of concern in her reddish-pink eyes. In front of her, she was moulding together a large number of plant-based burger patties. They looked mostly like regular meat patties, nothing making it look particularly like it wasn’t made of meat. “Alright, alright, those look nice. Thank goodness some of the students are back from their holidays, or maybe they didn’t leave, I don’t know. Maybe this wasn’t the best thing to be testing on myself,” Peach rambled as she wiped her hands off on a paper towel, before patting her belly.

Since Professor Peach wasn’t teaching at the moment, she had ditched her lab coat and gloves and just had her black dress and long boots on. However, she was carrying a couple dozen extra kilos on her, so she was sporting a decently sized doughy belly, her rear was a fair bit plumper than usual and her thighs were being squished as they came out the top of her boots. With her dress being so short already, Peach found herself tugging it down almost constantly in order to keep herself decent. She was just lucky that her dress was so stretchy, otherwise a size-up would be more urgently needed. Still, she had bigger concerns at the moment. Specifically, she was working on the first plant-based burger patty in Remnant that was meant to be indistinguishable from a meat patty in every perceivable way.

“Right, now let’s get some people in,” she muttered as she tapped up an invite on her Scroll to try her burgers, before sending it to 5 random students. She then put her Scroll aside and got to cooking her burgers.

A little while later, the invited girls all arrived in Professor Peach’s classroom and took a seat around a table with a cloth covering a pile of something. It being the only table not covered in plants made it special enough, but the cloth raised a few eyebrows.

“Ooh, I wonder what’s under there. I bet it’s food,” Nora commented.

“I hope it’s food,” Blake added.

“That makes sense, you have been eating more lately,” Weiss commented. Blake suddenly felt a little bit self-conscious about the tiny hint of a muffin top she was sporting nowadays and sucked in her gut.

“Yeah, but I bet you can’t eat as much as me!” Nora bragged, eyeing up Blake.

“Let’s not turn this into a competition, Nora. Remember last time Blake ate a lot?” Pyrrha whispered to Nora. That was when Professor Peach came back in with a tray of burgers, her appearing causing a few wide eyes of shock pointed at her.

“Oh, great, you’re all here, a little bit early too, very good. Now, I’ve got burgers for all of you, have as many as you want.” She lifted the cloth to show the mountain of burgers she had made earlier, adding the fresh ones she had just made to the stack.

As the girls began to eat the burgers, Peach had decided to take a few of them stacked in a little pyramid shape on a cart and carefully rolled the cart back to the kitchen, leaving the five girls to feast as she recalled a small conversation she had had with her good friend and colleague, Professor Goodwitch, not that long ago too.

\---

[Two weeks earlier]

"Thumbelina, why are your plants all over the kitchen?!" A strict yet calm feminine voice spoke out as the woman poked her clearly doughty belly making the sleepy professor jolt awake as she looked around and stumbled upon her words.

"Gak! I wasn't day-dreaming…'' Professor Peach then looked at the cross-looking blonde, Glynda Goodwitch, who was keeping a safe distance from the array of blue and black flowers that Peach had set up in the staff kitchen. "Oh hello there Glynda, I was, um, testing out a theory," the professor said as she slowly got up. "Remember when team RWBY accidentally discovered that plant which made their bellies expand."

“All too well. I could hear the commotion in the cafeteria from my office,” Goodwitch complained.

“Well, I have been testing its properties and I wanted to see how it worked and, more importantly whether its properties can be transferred to food to make it more appetising. I thought it would help us sell more burgers and make more money for the Academy during the Vytal festival,” Peach quickly explained, her quick voice being her normal voice rather than her panicked, barely awake one. There was a comment that Goodwitch could have made regarding Peach’s current appearance, but that seemed, perhaps, too rude.

“Well… just make sure you’re experimenting carefully. You don’t want it to be too appealing,” Goodwitch warned. Even though Goodwitch was trying to avoid directly addressing the issue, Peach did pick up on Glynda’s messages, both the spoken and unspoken ones.

“R-right, right. I’ll be careful. Wouldn’t want you to have to roll me out of here,” Peach sheepishly agreed.

“Oh, and please, save me some burgers to try out. I’ve never been much for fast food, but I’m sure you can pull it off.”

\---

With Professor Goodwitch’s warnings ringing in her ears, Peach quietly hoped that she had gotten it right this time, and that no one was going to have to be rolled out.

Unfortunately, what was happening back in the classroom was proving that wrong. Burgers were almost literally flying off the carts and into the girls’ mouths. They were tearing through the stack of burgers at a lightning quick pace. To make matters worse, this massive amount of calories was hitting the girls all at once. They were all ballooning up before their very eyes, but they were all so hungry and enjoying the burgers so much that they didn’t even notice what was happening to them.

Blake’s recent gluttony encouraged her to eat the most of all the girls, and it certainly showed as she became the biggest of the girls. Her belly took on the lion’s share of the fat at first, billowing forwards and pushing every button out of the way on its way to freedom as it spilled out onto her lap. Her shorts and top grew incredibly tight as her breasts bloomed and her rear plumped up, catching up with her belly and giving her a larger all-over size. But, unbeknownst to everyone else, Blake had swapped to a stretchier top and shorts, with only her vest being the same as usual. This meant that her increasingly regular binges did not carry a risk of her bursting out of her clothes, even now, as she tripled her starting weight.

Weiss was not far behind in terms of size, as her previous exposure to both The Hunger and the flowers had given her a larger appetite, only she had more self-control around food than Blake, keeping Weiss at her original size without any weight gained. Of course, all that self-control had gone out the window the moment the first burger passed her lips. Before long, plenty of burgers joined that first one, and all of it piled up, making rolls and rolls of fat, straining her top to its limit. It also gave her a ballooning behind, growing large enough that it made her appear to be taller than before, when it was just the extra padding pushing her up. With her widening hips and thickening thighs joining her rear in its growth, her combat skirt was not able to do very much to keep her decent.

Meanwhile, the JNPR girls were also indulging, though not to the same extent that Blake and Weiss were.

Being the most top-heavy to begin with, it was no surprise that Pyrrha remained the most top-heavy as she gained weight. Her increasingly large breasts spilled over her armoured corset, while being pushed up by the corset enough to make them look even larger than they already were. Her comparatively modest belly pushed up against the corset that was keeping it looking so small compared to the other girls, untying the knots that were keeping her corset snug. There was also the generous additions to her rear and thighs, not to the degree that the others had, but still very noticeable by anyone not caught in a gluttonous trance. Fortunately, her miniskirt and shorts were elastic enough to contain her growing lower body, even if the seams were starting to groan and sound like they were ready to give out. Pyrrha’s gains gave her a somewhat hourglass shape, if the hourglass was much larger up top.

Nora, on the other hand, was basically the opposite. Sure, her chest was far from lacking as it filled and stretched out her top, and her rear and thighs were getting nice and plump, but her belly was surging forward with no signs of stopping. The round, doughy mass of a belly ploughed through her vest and escaped, sitting heavily on her lap, spilling over the sides and down over her knees. In terms of sheer size, Nora’s belly was probably only marginally larger than Blake’s, but it looked even larger, as Blake’s gains were more balanced, so she was larger all over, meanwhile Nora’s belly had picked up the vast majority of the fat, so it seemed proportionally bigger than Blake’s.

Without a doubt, this burger binge had made the four girls massively fat. Yet, somehow, the girls had not noticed, as the extracts of the mysterious flower had increased their appetites and stomach capacities while making them singularly focused on eating. Unfortunately, this was exactly what Peach was hoping to avoid.

In the other room, Peach and Goodwitch had worked through their modest pile of burgers. Not having eaten as much as the girls in the classroom, they had not ballooned to such massive weights. Of course, it was too late for Peach to stay slim, and it was too late for Goodwitch too, as after her first taste of Peach’s plant burgers, she was hooked. It was why Goodwitch was now permanently sporting a big, round belly that she knew was going to lead to questions about whether she was pregnant or not, especially since the rest of her was so slim in comparison, not that she was particularly slim nowadays.

“Mmm, Thumbelina, you’ve done it again,” Glynda said, patting her belly, before a long belch rumbled out. “Oof, that’s better.”

“Here’s hoping the girls liked it as much as you did,” Professor Peach said with a smile. “We better check in on them.”

“Especially if they’ve ended up like us,” Goodwitch added, grabbing her fat gut and shaking it to emphasise her point.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure it’s fine. If it’s the problem I had before, then it should be temporary as long as they’re not having the burgers too often,” Peach explained, before leading her colleague out into the classroom. What she saw in there made her jaw drop. The four girls were massive, bigger than Peach had ever accidentally made herself, the groaning from the girls matching their groaning overloaded chairs and groaning stretched out clothes. ‘Oh crap, I’m so fired,’ she thought, bracing for impact from Glynda.

“Oh dear,” Professor Goodwitch started.

“W-wait, Glynda, I-I can fix this…”

“Thumbelina, relax,” Glynda interrupted before Peach could really start to spiral into apologies. “I’m sure you can fix this. Also, this shows that your burgers must be very good. I’m certain that these will be very profitable at the Vytal Festival,” Glynda reassured.

“Right. Right. I’ll just need new test subjects. I don’t think these four would like to stay fat,” Peach commented. “But I’ve got this, I’m sure of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very, very late birthday present for Jemstories44. I always have trouble balancing out so many characters, so hopefully I pulled it off this time.
> 
> This story leads on from The Hunger (https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917861) and A Flowering Appetite (https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904029), so reading those might help understand a few things, but I think it works fine as a standalone thing (but if you did read those and maybe chuck a kudos or comment on them, I'd hella appreciate it)
> 
> Got a couple more late birthday presents to write, then it's time for the follower celebrations. You can find more info on that here: http://fav.me/de39nit
> 
> So far, there's only 5 fics in the running, so feel free to add your votes. You've got a good chance of getting your one picked.


End file.
